The Beast
by TheNewerOne
Summary: In a world of humans and monsters, The King of The Monster has to get used to working with an ancient enemy, one that will change his life forever...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A World of Humans and Monsters

* * *

Kaiju. It was a word that meant strange beast. It was a word that was feared by many, admired by some. In 1954, the most powerful Kaiju was awakened, after a nuclear submarine awakened the beast. A secret organization, known as MONARCH, tried to kill the monster, but the only thing that their efforts did was to make him go into hiding for the next 30 years.

That Kaiju was named Gojira, after a legend from Odo Island, an island located near the coast of Japan. The name was actually the combination of two word, whale and gorila, probably beacuse the creature had such a great power and strength. As a result of this, he was nicknamed The King of The Monsters, since no one was an equal to him.

In the time between the attempt to kill him and his next apparition, many scientists and Kaiju Experts, funde by the UN, finally found a way to take care of the situation. Created by Dr. Ishiro Serizawa, the most important Kaiju Expert, the machine could turn a 100 meter tall beast into the size of a human. This was made possible with the help of Mothra, an ancient Kaiju and Guardian of Earth, and the Shobijin, her fairies, who helped the moth to communicate with humans.

She agreed to be the first test subject, and it worked out perfectly. The transformation process had an interesting result, too. Mothra was transforme into a human, with some Kaiju traits; she still had her wings, as well as her antenae, but she was a human, aside from that traits. The new machine was received with praise by many politicians, and the UN agreed that this weapon would be used with all of the Kiaju.

One of them was an ancient species of giant parasites, known as M.U.T.O, which stand for Massive Undentified Terrestrial Organism. However, the designation, which was original used to describe a Kaiju that hasn´t been given a name, was now more known to be the name of two in particular; the Hokmuto and the Femuto. The two were mates, and they traveled half the world to meet each other.

The Hokmuto got the name beacuse he was found in Hokkaido, while the Femuto got it from being, obviously, female. They were targeted by The Changer, the size changer machine, after they were spotted in Nevada in 1999. The male´s only change was it´s size, but the female one got the most radical changes. She was fully transformed into a human, something that rarely happened to most Kaiju.

Despite the changes, their hate towards Godzilla was still prevalent. This was besucase the two species were natural enemies. And more irónically, the Femuto got a job in a company where The King of The monsters himself was the CEO.

Many things changed in the last twenty years. Now the changed Kaiju have become a big part of society. Many Kaiju had regular jobs as many people did. Most of them lived in Asían, mostly in Japan. Some did live in toser parts of the world, like the United States, Mexico, Egypt, and even in the South Pole, but many prefered to live in the Japanese archipielago; many were still debating for the why of this. Many Kaiju have declared that it was because that was where Godzilla first appeared, in 1984.

In that year, The Changer was used to change him, after a long battle that almost leaved Tokyo in ruins. People around the world was amazed by how Gojira, known by most of the world as Godzilla(an error made after the translator of an american reporter mentioned the name while being sick), got integrated into the human world.

All the Kaiju were educated in the most important colleges of the world, after scientists found a way to make them talk and to behave in a much more human way. The King of The Monsters got his education from Harvard, but found his time in America very boring. He studies business, which puzzled many. And even more confusing was the fact that he got involved in the building business. He did realize the irony, but in truth, he wanted to be seen by the humans as a good Kaiju.

Even the most hated Kaiju got to be part of society, but not always in a good way. Godzilla´s worst rival, King Ghidorah, also got involved in the building business, but he was a very corrupt executive, to say the least. He has commited many acts of corruption between the goverments of many countries around the globe, to cheap the prices of construction. But, King Ghidorah had so much money and connections that no one could ever take him to jail.

Gojira hated him with all his soul; the thought of killing him has passed in his mind many times, but his public image would be ruined. He had said very nasty things about him in the press, at least.

And one day, one woman got a job in his company. But not any woman. She was the Femuto, a natural enemy of his species. Things could not get worse, it seemed.

But her co-workers found Femuto to be a very funny and nice woman. She, however, was a bit rebelious; she did many things to annoy Godzilla, like sending her reports with cartón drawings of her, making jobs in the reunions, etcetera; but even then, Godzilla found King Ghidorah to be a bigger annoyance.

And things will soon get more frustating. And with Femuto in his company, she would too get involved.

This is a world of humans and monsters, a world where anything could happen.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone!

So, I always wanted to write a Godzilla fanfic, and I got inspired to do one after I saw a fan art that caught my attention. Pardon me if I make any grammar mistake, since this is my first story in English. This chapter pretty much introduces us to the world where the story is set in; the story begins in the next chapter.

The fan art that served as inspiration: art/Human-Femuto-549277337

So, with that said, see you next time.

Godzilla and related characters owned by Toho. Co. Ltd and Legendary Pictures.

Artwork property of SugarBeasts-07.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Female M.U.T.O

* * *

May 2019

* * *

The alarm clock rang as it marked 5:00 in the morning. It was the beginning of a new, long day. On the bed next to the alarm was a woman, Femuto, and sleeping to her side was her husband, Hokmuto. She turned off the alarm with her arm, tiredly. The former Kaiju slowly woke up, and smiled upon seeing her mate. She stood up from her bed, and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

All days began like this; she was the first one to wake up, Hokmuto always waking up some five minutes later. After finishing her bath, she walked towards her wardrobe tho choose the clothes she will be wearing today. Femuto wanted to really annoy her boss today, after he punished her just for arriving late. Her job was her main focus all day, but even then, she would annoy the boss just to see how he reacts to it.

The hate between Femuto and Godzilla began eleven years ago, when they first met. It happened in the UN Headquarters in New York City, after the then Secretary-General Kensho Yamashita asked the Global Defense Forces, the most important military organization in the world and which always checked what the Kaiju were doing, to finally grant them legal recognition as citizens of the world.

It was during that day that the .O¨s met Godzilla, but Femuto formally met Godzilla on her first day at work. She remembre that day quite well.

Six Years Ago...

* * *

The former Kaiju leaved the cab in which she traveled towards the center of Tokyo; two weeks ago she received an e-mail that asked her to come to the Gojira-Tanaka Construction Company. It was the second most important construcion company in Japan. The fact that it´s CEO was Godzilla himself made it an outstounding achievement.

He was among the first Kaiju to have success in a human job. He was made the CEO after the former one passed aw ay nine years ago. The former CEO, Shusuke Tanaka, met Godzilla thirteen years ago, after the UN sent him to live in Japan after finishing his education. The man had a great interest in Godzilla; he always wanted to see one since he was a child, and Godzilla was his favorite Kaiju.

He gave him a job in his company, then just named Tanaka Construction Company. At first, many of the workers of the company feared Godzilla after what he did in 1984. Even though he had made long speeches saying that he´s sorry for what he did, there were still some that did not belive him.

Femuto had an winner feeling inside her that told her to hate the beast, but one side of her told her not to. After all, this was going to be her first job. Hokmuto was the one that worked to sustain them, but the paid was low, and they needed more money. She entered the building, which was considered by many to be one of the best and most advanced skyscrapers in Japan. It was built in 1989, the year that King Ghidorah attacked Osaka after an alien race unleashed him in an attempt to destroy Earth, which was a complete failure, because the GDF used The Changer to deal with the three-headed beast.

The building was over 100 meter tall, and it had an helipad on the top of it.

The reception of the building was huge, and there were many business men and woman walking in it, many talking about business matters. She then walked towards the desk where the receptionist-a former snake Kaiju named Manda(given the surname of Kobayashi)-was sitting, answering the calls of many of the business partners of the company.

Her green hair was pretty much the only aspect of her former Kaiju form. She had green scales when she was Manda, the Guardian of Mu. She was very busy, typing lots of information in the computer of the reception. Her life was not an easy one, but the pay was very good, as well as her lifestyle. Now the UN took care of Mu, her home; she missed it so much.

All the kaiju have been given a last name, to give them a nationality. Many thought that it was an stupid idea, but the UN argued that it was for the best.

Her blue eyes quickly payed attention to a woman walking towards the desk.`She must be the one looking for a new job´ thought Manda, looking at Femuto. Gojira did tell her that someone will be coming to get a job in the company today, so she had to be the one. Femuto walked towwards the reception desk, and nervously talked to the woman.

"Hello...I´m here for the job interview. Mr. Gojira told me to come today to talk with him." said the former kaiju nervously, while Manda payed attention to her. Manda dounf this to be the most interesting thing that has happened in her day, so she decided to listen to the woman."Let me check that." said the former sea kaiju, She searched in the computer the list of employee interviews for the week, and there she was.

"There it is, Ms. Takarada. I´will call him to notify him of the interview." said the receptionist; in truth, she felt jealous that this woman was getting a job interview in a far better place than her´s. She wanted to get out of the stress of her current job. A place in the office would be an actual inprovement.

But, she knew that with time she would get a better place in the company, but she would have to wait for that moment to happen.

"Ms. Kusanagi will soon come here to take you to Ms. Gojira´s office. Please take a seat." said Manda, and Femuto quickly sat on one of the seas near the reception.

Manda knew that this woman used to be the kaiju known as the Female .O, which was an ancient rival of Gojira. She despides everyone that hated and attempted to kill Gojira, but she would have to see if this woman stopped her hatred towards him. Some minutes later, the CEO final answered her call.

"Let her pass. I´ll send Ms. Kusanagi to cake her to me." said the voice of Gojira from the phone of the desk. The way he say it was a bit odd, but Manda had long ago get used to his way of talking. Some minutes later, from the elevator located on the other side of the room, came a woman with light blue and green hair walked towards the reception, and Femuto stood up from her chair upon seeing the woman. Ms. Kusanagi walked where Femuto stood up, and she greeted her.

"Welcome, Ms. Takarada. I´m Otachi Kusanagi, and I´m going to guide you to the office of Gojira." said the former kaiju with a gentle tone in her voice. Her clothes were a bit extravagant, Femuto noticed. Femuto herself was dressed in a gray dress, with a red shirt in the top. She wanted to look as formal as possible."Thanks,

Manda didn´t liked the idea of this woman meeting Gojira, fearing that she might do something to him, the two being natural enemies. She will be on guard with Femuto at all times. She saw the two woman leave the crowded reception, and she looked at her computer to check the hour.

12:00 P.M.

This was going to be a very long day, indeed.

"So, how is he?" asked Femuto to Otachi, The former kaiju gave Femuto a glanze for a few seconds, and then se answered calmly."He´s a very serious kaiju, but also one that helps in the worst moments.. Many of his business partners have a great respect of him thanks to the fact that he has helped so many before and after he became the CEO." Femuto looked at the elevator´s floor, and then looked at Otachi again. She noticed that her golden irises.

"Does he have a family?" asked Femuto with curiosity. Otachi looked at the elevator´s door, and then she answered."He doesn´t have one. The closest thing to one is is adopted daughter, Miki Saegusa. Even then, the two rarely talk with each other. Ms. Saegusa would ofthen come here, but they almost always discuss about he being a loner." Femuto saw that the elevator was coming close to the floor where the office of Gojira was.

Before the elevator reached it, Otachi gave Femuto one advice.

"Just don´t make him angry, that would be the best for him." said the former kaiju with a gentle smile on her face. Femuled smiled a bit too, and waited for the elevator to reach the top of the building.

Some minutes later, the elevator finally arrived to the last floor of the building, where the office of Gojira was located in. The door of the evelator opened, revealing a female kaiju sat in a desk, who looked at them after the doors were opened. What caugh Femuto´s attention was the fact that this female kaiju was still in it´s real form. Sure, she had seen many kaiju like this, but rarely has she seen a female one in this state. In the desk temeré was a plaque with a name; "Raiga Satsuma".

"Welcome. You must be Femuto Tanaka. Gojira will greet you in a few moments." said the secretary, typing something in her computer. Some seconds later, she received a voice message from the phone near the computer."Let her pass, please." said the deep, but formal voice of Gojira.

"Good luck." muttered Otachi, walking back to the elevator. Femuto looked at the secretary of Gojira for a few seocnds, but she did didn´t payed attention to her, as she continued to tape some things in her computer, only concentrating in the screen of it.

"If Otachi mentioned something about his daughter, don´t talk about her." said Raida stoically, lookng at Femuto for a few moments. Femuto gulped, and then she opened the door of Gojira´s office."Just don´t make him angry." said the female kaiju to Femuto as she entered the room. The oak wood door had an elegant design, but her attention was quickly grabbed by the interior of the office.

The room had a very classic look, which was a contrast with the morder look of the reception. It had many paintings in it´s walls, many of them depicting the natural beauty of Japan, with the biggest painting depicting Mt. Fuji in a snowy day.

Across the room there was a huge desk, and beyond of it there was a considerable large seat turned around, hiding the monster sitting in it. The beast noticed the sounds of the woman entering the room, and he growled a bit. He was smoking a cigarette, something that he was addicted of, while he was looking at the city of Tokyo from the the grand mirror of his office.

The office had a beautiful view of Shinjuku, Femuto noticed. She stood there, waiting for him to say something. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally began to speak.

"Welcome, Ms. Takarada. Please take a seat, I have been looking forward for this interview." said the CEO, looking at the city through the window. His voice was a deep one, but also sounded very elegant; and it also showed his age. If he was a human, his age would be that of 55. He had never expected to end in this place. He had vague memories of his childhood, in a time where Earth was very different. He had very vague memories of his mother, but his father told him that she was killed by a parasite, which today were known as M.U.T.O, and one of them was going to talk with him today.

Gojira turned his seat around to see her, and his jaw almost dropped upon seeing the woman sat in front of the desk. He has seen many beautiful woman after many years of living arounf humans, but she was perphaps the most beautiful one he has seen yet. She had long, gray hair with hines of red in it, which hinted at her former kaiju form. In her eyes she had red irises, and they were very beautiful. He noticed that her arms were covered in red-forearm gloves, which contrasted with the business suit she was wearing. Her body was somewhat curvy, he noticed, but not very much.

The king of the monsters gulped, and then he continued talking, but before that, Femuto greeted him."Thanks, Gojira. I´m very excited for this." said the former kaiju with a smile in her face. Her skin color was white, but not pale. The CEO turned off his cigarette, and then he began the interview.

"Well, first of all, why do you want this job?" asked the king of the monsters in a rather calm way, looking at Femuto´s eyes. She then gave her answer in a serious tone."Because, my husband and I need the money. His job is not getting him a good pay, and I decided to find a job in a place that could accept human kaiju." Gojira then looked at one of the paintings in the wall across the room, above the door. He knew that there still humans that hated kaiju, and so did some corporations and companies.

He hated that people still had the believe that all kaiju were dangerous. The kaiju that were involved in criminal activities usually lets to a discussion about the morality of them. Each kaiju was a member of a different species, and as such, they had very different moralities. The worst kaiju that he knew, King Ghidorah, pretty much had a deteriotated state of mind and of his moral. He has seen all and heard of the various thing that the three-headed monster has done, and yet no one has done something to stop him. The few attempts done to end his corruption, were sabotaged, and the media always turned its head away in any incident he was involved.

Humans were strange things, but he knew that they could be good with the kaiju. His adopted daughter, despite the verbal fights they had, usually kept his soul up in the worst moments of his life. However, the two rarely talked with each other; Miki was the top psychic in all of Japan, and as such, she was in charge of the Psychic Study Center, an institute created tot teach people with psychic abilities to control them. He had some psychic abilities too, and he would talk with his daughter that way, but the conversations were almost always short.

Femuto looked at the CEO with curiosity. She had never seen the king of the monster this close in her life; he had such a regal look, and he loved funny wearing clothes. He was wearing a white shirt, which had a very long blue with white stripes tie. It was such a funny sight to see such a powerful creature wearing clothes that a human would. She also noticed that he had giles, like those of a fish, on the sides of his neck. He used them to breath underwater, which was an activity that he enjoyed so much.

Gojira decided to continue the interview as he lighted another cigarette.

"Do you think that you will be capable of doing this job? Do you have experience in the field?" asked the CEO as he putted his cigarette in his snout. Femuto was determinded to get this job, as this was one of the few companies that really gave kaiju the same respect as humans. Despite many kaiju having a human form, they still weren´t respected enough by society just because of what they really were. Hokmuto had it worse. Working in the Narita Airport as an air controller was a very hard job to him, thanks to the fact that if something bad happened, almost all of the bale would be given to him.

"Yes, I´m capable of doing this, sir. And yes, I do indeed have experience in the field of research, as I stated in my job request." said the former kaiju in a somewhat offended tone. Gojira didn´t read the request, since he went to a party in Anguirus´s mansion, and he didn´t read his e-mail the next day. He did read it very quickly today in the morning, but he hadn´t caught very well all the details.

"Oh...yes, I remember the request." said the kaiju, putting his cigarette in his hand. Femuto gave him a somewhat stern look, and from his nose came smoke from the cigarette. She was getting a little annoyed at the sight of a cigar, but she was reluctant to tel him about this issue.

After that, he asked her some more questions, all of which were answered in a satisfying way by Femuto. And then he asked the final question of the interview."And finally, to conclude, do you think that this job will satisfy all your needs?" asked the CEO, to which Femuto answered with a smile,"Yes, it will. I´m ready for anything, but, are you ready for me?" asked the former kaiju in a playful tone. She noticed that he was a creature with so little humor, so she would have to annoy him to cheer him up.

Gojira admired this woman. She certainly had decided to get this job, as she seemed to have a lot to courage."Welcome to the company, Ms. Takarada. I expect to see you here next Monday." said the CEO rather stoically, but Femuto recate with happiness upon hearing his words. She wanted to huy him, but he seemed like the kind of creature that did not liked physical contact.

"Thank you so much! My husband will be very happy to hear this!" exclaimed the human kaiju with a lot of enthusiasm. She then stood up from her seat, and gave the kaiju a bow in gratitude."Don´t thank me. You really seem to want this job, and I don´t want to see a human kaiju having to stand the hate of humans." said the kaiju, turning of the cigarette, taking another from the package in the desk, litting it.

"Boss, I think that you should quit smoking. It´s bad for you." said Femuto with concern. Gojira looked at her with a smile, finding her worry funny."Well, I consume enough radioactivity that could kill a human, I don´t see why do you worry about it." said the CEO in a relaxed tone. Femuto just smiled, and walked towards the door."Well then, see you next Monday, boss." said the human kaiju as she opened the door.

That was the day the two met.

* * *

Hokmuto had woken up, and so did the babies. All of them were born two months ago; for a normal human it would have been a pain to have eight babies at the same time, but female human kaiju faced no such difficulty. The babies were less annoying that the ones of a human, but they still were very annoying, specially in the morning.

After taking all of them to the kitchen to give them breakfast, he opened the refrigerator to began making the breakfast. Femuto walked to the kitchen, smiling upon seeing her family together."Hello, sweety." said Hokmuto after he saw his wife walking towards him. She gave him a kiss in his snout, and his jaw nearly dropped upon seeing what was she wearing.

"Fem, why are you wearing that clothes?" asked the M.U.T.O, which made his wife smile."I´m goint to annoy Gojira, you know he hates Thursdays, honey. And me and the other girls at work agreed to wear our most provocative clothes." This made Hokmuto look at her with a smile. He liked the way she annoyed her boss.

After that, the whole family had breakfast. Femuto enjoyed her life as a human, but she missed her days as an actual kaiju. But, the UN would never grant her wish, since various world leaders agreed to never make a machine that could turn kaiju to their real size and form. Well, at least she was respected in her job.

After finishing breaskfast, she got her things ready for the day, and said goodbye to her kids before leaving to her work."See you tonight?" said Hok, looking at his wife with a gentle glance. The two were standing in the entrance of the house, and outside, the day was guvung signs that it was going to rain.

"As always, my love. Good luck at work, and take care. Wait for the nanny to arrive to take care ot he kids." said the former kaiju, caressing her husband´s face. He did what was the closest thing he could do to a smile, and Femuto gave him a kiss in his snout. After that, she walked towards the train station to Shinjuku. She brought with herself a red umbrella, and as rain began to fall from the sky, she putted it atop of her head.

Today was going to be a good day, she felt it.

Little did she knew what would happen that day...

* * *

A/N: So here it is, the second chapter of the story. So, this is how Goji and Femuto met, and also some worldbuilding for the story as well. I wanted to show how the hate they had long ago, and how it has been adapte to teñir new lifes. I wanted to also continue with the worldbuilding, to show how society has reacted to living with the kaiju.

The meeting between Godzilla and Femuto was impide by this picture, made by SugarBeasts-07: media/973547807221367257_1703819751


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Alpha Predator

* * *

One hour after Femuto leaved her house, the subway finally reached it´s destination. The former kaiju was going to enjoy this day to the full. She annoyed Gojira for one very good reason; he was a kaiju that lacked a sense of humour, and as such, she and her friends have always tried to make him smile. But even after many attempts, but in the end their attempts only made him more angrier. Everyone at the office knew that Gojira hated Tuesdays, and she and the girls always tried to make something for him to cheer him up.

He at least didn´t fired them, because he knew that it would be very bad for them, considering the fact that humans still hated kaiju. Firing them would only make things hard for them. After all, he had a reputation to live up to.

In a world of humans and monsters, the daily co-existence between them was rough, to say the least. The world had to get used to live with the creatures that not so long ago were feared by many; at first, there were numerous protests around the world, most of the complaining about the idea of having to live with human sized(and human) kaiju. The UN had long debates about this theme, and many politicians around the world thought that it was a dangerous idea having humans and kaiju living together.

And with good reason.

Kaiju are destructive creatures, beasts that could level an entire city in one day. And even worse, they´ve killed thousands of humans during their attacks, but in their defense, they didn´t knew that something as simple as walking could cause the destruction of many buildings. Gojira, the CEO of one of Japan´s most important companies, has tried to clean the image of the kaiju by doing many conferences about his experiences in life, as well as the thing he had faced in his new life.

But even then, paranoid people still believed that the kaiju would attack them at any moment; attacks towards the monsters were almost a common thing in the world, specially in places that had a high concentration of kaiju. And Tokyo, being the most populares city in the world, had the highest number of kaiju citizens, had the most agressions towards them.

The authorities did what they could to stop situations like that, but they still happened to this day. And with the Olympic Games coming, this might get worse. The government of Japan had been trying to solve this issue too, but they were unable tho help the kaiju that had been attacked, and it has been rumored that the government didn´t wanted to get "unwanted attention" in the rest of the world.

Humanity had to get used to the presence of kaiju in their normal and regular lifes, and as such, adapting kaiju to the human world was not an easy task. For example, many countries in which kaiju resided had to adapt their public transportation to be able to have the capacity to transport kaiju. The subway where Femuto had used was an example of it. The subway trains had to be made more bigger, since there were kaiju that didn´t were transformed into humans. There were seats made specially for the kaiju, but Femuto being a human, used the regular ones.

The world has changed since Gojira returned in 1984, for better or worse.

That year was when things changed for everyone. Doctor Ishiro Serizawa, the man behind The Changer Project, had said in numerous interviews that the co-existence between humans and kaiju must be peaceful to avoid conflicts in the future, but that seemed like something imposible to do in certain places of the world.

Femuto walked among a crowd, the kaiju standing out the most in it. Human kaiju were the ones that got the less agrressions, but even then, they would too end up antagonized by the paranoids. Femuto herself was nearly assaulted by a crazy man four months ago. It would have ended in a sad note had not another human kaiju stopped the man.

Had she been in her kaiju form, she wouldn´t have been helped by the authorities to get that man to jail. At least humans respected human kaiju, but even then, human kaiju were attacked by the paranoid people, but not that much compared to an actual kaiju.

Kaiju, like humans, were divided by social classes, but it was even more notorious than the humans. Most of the Kaiju were lower middle class, but some, like Gojira, were members of the high classes. Still, Kaiju were able to at least have a good life, but the ones that don´t mostly ended up commiting crimes.

Hokmuto helped her to move on from that incident; he cared so much about her. Things were better now, but she still was in fear of something like it happening again. Well, life had to move on.

Femuto entered the reception of the building, walking towards Manda´s desk to greet her. While she considered the former snake kaiju her friend, Manda hated her, but she would not say that to her in her face. She will hide her real feeling towards the ancient parasite until that woman hurts Gojira.

"Hello Manda, how have you been?" she said to the other human kaiju with a smile in her face. Manda frowned a bit, and then she greeted Femuto with an annoyed tone."Hi. I´m fine." she said, trying not to focus on the former Kaiju. Femuto then moved closer to lean in the desk, which unknowingly to her made Manda felt more annoyed of her presence.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" she asked rather buntly, Femuto just smiled at her, and she replied cheerfully."Well, today is Tuesday, right? Since he pretty much is humorless, me and the girls decided to wear provocative things to see how he would react to us." Manda wanted to facepalm upon hearing this.

"You´re a crazy bitch." she said unimpressed with this. Femuto laughed upon hearing that."That´s a good one!" she exlaimed, not realizing that Manda meant to insult her. The former snake kaiju just growled a bit after hearing Femuto."Damn it, she´s crazy!" Manda thought, just giving Femuto a simple smile, but she felt no emotion while doing her smile.

"Well, gotta go, I´m getting late, see you later!." Femuto said as she looked at her watch. She quickly haced her hand to Manda, and she ran to the elevator across the reception. She held her things in one arm, as she ran to the elevator; her revealing clothes got the attention of more than one man and kaiju, which made Manda feel jealous.

She knew she was beautiful, but the way that Femuto acted these days made her feel hate towards the other human Kaiju. She thinks that Femuto will do somethings lewd and nasty to Gojira, as she hated the idea that the two ancient enemies could get along, it was very stupid to believe.

And she knew of other Kaiju that hated the Muto´s as much as she did, and he will be coming to see Gojira today.

Femuto wallked out of the elevator, arriving just in time to her office. Otachi quickly walked as Femuto was walking towards her cubicle."Fem! Gojira will be coming here soon!" she said with a happy tone in her voice. The former kaiju was wearing revealing clothes too, but hers looked more formal.

Femuto looked like she was wearing tights, which is right, and pretty much was showed off a little part of her red underwea, and the tights were form fitting, showing off her legs; she also wore a white-shortl shirt, which revealed her belly, and a short-grey vest, which barely even coevred her short shirt. In her forearms and a bit of the rest of her arms she wore two red silk gloves.

Unlike other working days were she tilde her long hair, this time she decided to leave in untied. Her light grey hair was really long, even reaching part of her legs. She looked more beautiful than ever, and so did Otachi. More than one men and male Kaiju glanced at the two women, but they didn´t cared about it. Being in a public place meant that the perverts.

Leatherback pretty much was centering his attention in Otachi. Leatherback was known in the office to be a pervert, but not pervertid enough to do dirty things in public. The gorila-like Kaiju was very strong, but he barely used his strenght to help others. Despite being strong, he also was fat, something that annoyed him to death.

However, he was a funny Kaiju, and everyone agreed on that. He cheered everyone when something bad happened; still, some human and female Kaiju stayed away from him thanks to he being a pervert. But in truth, he always wanted to have a relationship with someone, he felt alone. He felt like everyone hated him.

"What are they doing?" Leatherback thought, confused to see Femuto and Otachi dressed in such a way. Then again, everyone in the building knew that Gojira, the boss, hated Tuesdays. And he also knew that Femuto and her friends always did something to cheer Gojira up. It was a mystery why the boss hated Tuesdays, but some said that it was because his brother visited him these days. He had met Gojira´s brother before, and he seemed to like him, or so it seemed.

Femuto and Otachi both walked to where the other female human Kaiju were waiting. They were Tytanna, formerly known as Titanosaurus, and Battra, sister of the Representative of the Kaiju Human at the United Nations. She was a pretty agressive woman, but she was admired and respected for the hard work she has done, but she wanted to be as famous as her sister. She was a young woman, she´s 25 years old.

Tytanna is pretty much the one Kaiju that always caught Leatherback´s attention, in part thanks to her huge breasts, as well as her beautiful body. She was wearing a very tight pencil skirt, which caught the attention of more than one man and male kaiju, and making jealous any woman and female Kaiju. She´s 27 years old, and she has some traits of her former Kaiju form, as she has red scales and fins.

As for Battra, she was wearing a very short dress, which leaved very little to the imagination. The three friends wore red high heels too."So, ready for this?" Femuto asked to her two friends. Tytanna smiled, and she sat in a chair next to them."Of course." said the two human Kaiju, getting ready for the plan."We know what we´ll do, just hope that it goes well." said Otachi, sitting atop of a desk on the other side of the room, and so did the other three Kaiju women.

"You worry too much." said Battra, while the other female Kaiju giggled."We´ll be lucky if he doesn´t fire us." Femuto said while checking the hour in her cellphone. It was time for their plan to begin.

Everyone in the office and the building was getting ready for Gojira´s inspection. He did not tolerated lazo workers, and he always kept an eye on the least effective ones. Gojira was in the elevator, now going to the floor where Femuto worked. He would be very busy today, as he had to receive someone special today, someone close to him.

After the elevator arrived to floor forty-three, he walked out of it and began to walk around the office. He saw that everything seemed to be in order; everyone was working in their cubicles, working as best as they could. Even Leatherback was working, but as he walked more around the office, he noticed that four cubicles weren´t occupied by their respective workers.

He walked across the office, and he saw the four workers that were not in their respective work places. And he was very familiar with them."Good, another of Femuto´s stupid games." Gojira thought in an annoyed manner, as he walekd where the four friends were sitting. The four of them got ready upon seeing the boss walking towards them."Here we go." thought Femuto, smiling as she saw Gojira.

The four female Kaiju human stood up from the desk, and walked in a rather sensual manner towards Gojira, who was surprised to see this. He was used to Ms. Takarada being a mischief, but this was new, and odd."Welcome, Gojira." said Femuto in a rather sensual voice, while touching the Kaiju´s arm.

Gojira growled a bit upon seeing her doing this, but suddendly, Tytanna touched Gojira´s dorsal spines, and then his neck, and Battra and Otachi touched his chest. They touched him in a rather provocative manner,

Gojira opened his eyes wide upon seeing this."What the hell are you four doing?!" the Kaiju asked, hissing threateningly. The women were acting like if they were harlots. This must have to be stopped."Ms. Takarada, you need to know that I can no longer stand these antics of yours. You need to stop." he said,, snarling a little bit.

He´d seen many things in his life, and he had seen worse things than this, when he was as tall as the skyscraper he was in. He remembers the old days when he and his brother used to fight against other monsters, something that many humans have called "bringing balance to nature". Gojira just simply fought against those dangerous creatures because they were a threat to him, that´s it.

His brother hated the Muto´s with all his heart, and he even tried to make him fire Femuto, but Gojira insisted that she´ll keep the job, as she would have trouble trying to find a new one. His brother had hated the species since one tried to kill him long ago, but these days are gone, and it was time to move on, but his brother didn´t thought the same thing.

"You four need to go back to work right now, and I mean it." the CEO said, crossing his arms.

The four women smiles quickly dropped upon hearing him, and they quickly walked to their cubicles, with the exception of Femuto, who gave in a somewaht annoyed look."Oh come on, you´re no fun." she said, while crossing her asm under her breasts. Gojira then walked away from where the two were standing, and moved towards the elevator.

He then glanced at Femuto, and prende the button of the elevator. The two shared looks, and a few seconds later, the door of the elevator opened, and he entered it, looking at Femuto as the door closed,

Femuto just gave a sigh, and returned to her cubicle. Well, her plan failed, anf she was now a little bit scared of Gojira. What´s got into him? She knew he hated Tuesdays, but this was odd, considering the fact that the past Tuesday he just smiled a bit upon seeing her antics. Then again, he might be angry at something else.

As she sat in the seat of her cubicle, she wondered what would make him even angry today."What would it be?" she said to herself, looking at the computer in the desk.

* * *

The taxi was driving in one of the busiest streets of the city. The passenger in the back seat was the brother of Gojira, who had just returned form his holiday on Mexico. He was a memeber of the Japanese Police, and he still had one more week of vacation, so he decided to pay his little brother a visit.

He looked at the streets of the city from the window of the car; he remembered the first day he and his brother came to live in the city. The attack that his brother did in 1984 was a great mistake, but at least humans no longer feared both of them.

He found humans to be a very interesting species. Long ago, for him they were just small, annoying animals that knew not to get in trouble with them, but now he knew that they were more than meets the eye. They were a rather primitive species, but they knew what was the right thing to do in any situation, or at least they were better than some Kaiju in terms of morality.

The Kaiju felt admiration for how they were able to built cities like Tokyo, as well as how they were able to accept any challenge. But even then, he found the idea of Human Kaiju strange, since he felt that there must be a limit between human and Kaiju, what they could and what they could not do. A human with the power of some of the most powerful beasts that have ever existed sounded like a very dangerous idea, but so far, only the criminal Human Kaiju seemed to have some negative impact in the world.

The taxi driver was listening to some classic music on the radio; it was Fur Elise, he thought, and he enjoyed it too. Classic music was his favorite one, but he enjoyed other kinds of music too."The music is good." the Kaiju commented, and the driver, a 40-something man, agreed with him."True. I like to hear Beethoven´s work, as well as Salieri and Mozart." the driver said, smiling.

After driving from the Narita International Airport, the taxi arrived to Minato, where the Kaiju´s brother lives. The taxi parked outside the apartment, and after taking his baggage out of the cab and paying the driver, he walked to the entrance of the building. This was going to be an interesting stay...

* * *

A/N: So here it, the new chapter of this story. Feel free to make a comment about what did you liked about it.

In this chapter, new characters appear, and they dont seem to be what they are, and the one appearing at the ending will be very important in the next chapters.

As for how Femuto looks:

art/Human-Femuto-549277337?offset=25#comments

So, with all said, see you until next chapter.


End file.
